1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speculums. In particular, the present invention is directed toward speculums adapted to positioned inside an orifice, such as a vagina, and inflated for viewing an inside of the orifice.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, a known speculum 100, such as the speculum described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,385, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, includes an inflatable bladder 10. Inflatable bladder 10 includes a first flexible layer 20, a second flexible layer 30, and a plurality of baffles 40. Speculum 100 also includes an inflation line 50 attached to inflatable bladder 10, and a pump 60 attached to inflation line. Moreover, speculum 100 includes an applicator 70. Specifically, applicator 70 includes a plunger 70a for positioning speculum 100 within the orifice, and a removable, insertion tube 70b. In operation, speculum 100 is inserted inside an orifice (not shown) using applicator 70, and insertion tube 70b is removed from inside the orifice. Inflatable bladder 10 subsequently is inflated via pump 60 and inflation line 50. Inflating inflatable bladder 10 creates an opening 80 between a first end and a second end of inflatable bladder 10 for viewing an inside of the orifice. Moreover, first flexible layer 20, second flexible layer 30, and baffles 40 inflate, such that baffles 40 have a triangle-shaped cross-sectional area.
Nevertheless, because baffles 40 have a triangle-shaped cross-sectional area, if the walls of the orifice apply a predetermined amount of pressure to inflatable bladder 10, baffles 40 collapse. Further, it is necessary to remove insertion tube 70b from inside the orifice before inflating inflatable bladder 10. Moreover, if a user of speculum 100 wishes to obtain a sample from inside the orifice, the user removes speculum 100 before obtaining such sample.